calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
Nooshin Ghanbari(social bookmarking tools in edugational)
Social Bookmarking Tools In Education Social bookmarking tools are an emerging educational technology that has been drawing more of educators' attention over the last several years. This technology offers knowledge sharing solutions and a social platform for interactions and discussions. These tools enable users to collaboratively underline, highlight, and annotate an electronic text, in addition to providing a mechanism to write additional comments on the margins of the electronic document. For example, Delicious could be used in a course to provide an inexpensive answer to the question of rising course materials costs RISAL (Repository of Interactive Social Assets for Learning) is another social bookmarking system used for supporting teaching and learning at the university level. social book marking helps teachers & students to find, retrieve & share reference lists, bibliographies, papers and other information sources. Using keywords to tag information sources, makes the process of storing & finding much easier. Some of the good social book marking sites are as follows: Digg , Stumble Upon, Delicious and Diigo. Among them Diigo which stands for Digest of Internet Information , Groups & other stuff has special features suitable for educational purposes: With Diigo you can highlight text & pictures in various colors. You can also add sticky notes to a bookmarked page. This way you can annotate that piece of information with your own thoughts & viewpoints. No wonder all these could be saved & retrieved by you & anyone you share the page with. This is of great significance when working on a long article. By annotation you draw attention of your audience (either your students or your colleagues) to the parts you favor. •'Delicious': Social bookmarking service that allows users to tag, save, manage and share web pages from a centralized source. Delicious is, not only for its unusual web address http://del.icio.us, but for its unusual approach to content building that is becoming increasingly popular. In order to ease the burden of producing consistent stream of fresh content, publishers are turning to users to build, categorize and qualify content. While this is said to be part of the web 2.0 phenomenon, publishers realize the value of collaboration. •'Diigo: '''Powerful research tool and knowledge sharing community. Diigo Groups provides a collaborative research and learning tool that allows any group of people to pool their findings through group bookmarks, highlights, sticky notes, and forum. Diigo allows you to take personal notes and highlight text information on web pages just as you would on a piece of paper. You can then bookmark and save this information for further review, while adding tags to keep everything organized. In bookmarking this information, you can also choose to share with colleagues and friends to allow them to access the web page, view your notes and highlights, and add their own annotations. All of this information is also saved online and can be accessed by any computer or browser, including cell phones with browsing capabilities •'Edutagger: ' Social bookmarking service for K-12 learners and educators, allowing you to store your web links online and share them with others, all within an educational context. •'Ikeepbookmarks.com': Allows you to upload, and keep, your bookmarks on the web for free. You can access them at any time, from any computer… anywhere! •'BibSonomy: System for sharing bookmarks and lists of literature. •'''Second Brain: Save, share and discover great bookmarks. •'Save This': Save, organize and share links to your favorites web pages